


Punch & Rivet- Midnight Snack

by DreadPirateBrown



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Cannabis, Motorcycles, One Shot, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Transman Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown
Summary: Nico and Waverly have fun exploring each other. A little window into the hours after Chapter 5 ended.The second one shot to the P&R universe, little more in “canon” of the AU, I suppose, just peeking in on Nico & Waverly before Wynonna comes knocking in Chapter 6.





	Punch & Rivet- Midnight Snack

“ _Shh_ , Waves, you’re gonna wake everyone!” Nico whispered loudly, both of them giggling as they moved down the darkened hallway, away from the bathroom.

They’d been locked in her room all afternoon and into the late evening, even Wynonna’s teasing & taunting through the door not enough this time to keep Waverly from what she wanted and who she wanted to do it with.

“ _I’m_ going to wake everyone? Did you not just hear how loud you swore when you came? I’m pretty sure they heard you in Seattle!”

Waverly found herself suddenly pinned to the wall, Nico’s body pressed against hers, the air knocked from her lungs in a surprised “oof”. Nico bit at her neck and then licked his way up to her ear, his hard cock brushing against her thigh, hands holding hers to the wall.

“And I’m sure they heard you too, _baby_ , near howling while you were riding my face.”

Waverly felt the heat race across her cheeks, her thighs clenching.

“Cherry stems?”

Nico chuckled next to her ear.

“Mm baby, cherry stems.”

Waverly shivered. Nico’d managed to do things with his tongue she had _not_ experienced before, she’d lost herself completely, grinding and thrashing above his mouth, trying to just get more of the maddening sensations. She saw spots when she came, unable to stop the feral noise of pleasure that was torn from her throat.

When she’d collapsed backward awkwardly and Nico had flipped himself over to grin smugly at her, she’d wanted to hide herself, she blushed so badly; Nico’s entire face looked one of the vanilla dipped doughnuts she loved so much, coated in her slick. He’d teased the answer for her sudden embarrassment out of her, quick to then assure her it was something he utterly enjoyed. He’d insisted he’d prove it, and had. Twice more.

She used her hips to push them both away from the wall, Nico taking a few steps back, the sly smile still across his face. Waverly hooked her finger in the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled him further down the hallway, nudging the door open to his room and dragging him in with her.

“We gonna check off every surface?”

Waverly just shook her head at him and ran one finger along his length through the cloth as she released him, his hips twitching to follow her touch.

“You being hard all this time is going to your head, mister.”

Nico pulled her to him and gave her a slow deep kiss that had her toes digging into the wooden floorboards as she melted into him. She had meant it when she told him no one had ever kissed her like this, like he had a constant hurricane in his chest and she was only tasting the sea spray when he was this soft, the tempest momentarily kept at bay.

Nico nibbled her lip lightly before he let her go.

“Do you blame me, Waves?” His voice had a hint of awe to it and it caused a flutter to go through her chest. His eyes twinkled and he lifted a finger to run up the side of her neck, a line of goosebumps following behind and she shivered, before he cupped her face.

“Baby, you _see_ me. God, that makes me burn like you wouldn’t believe. When you look at me, it’s like all the things I carry around, I don’t have to anymore. I can be as wild or as gentle or as awkward as I feel in the moment and I know you’re not going to judge me. That makes me want to spend all my time making you feel as good as that does me.”

Waverly leaned into his hand, turning her head to kiss his palm. She smiled up at him and her eyes crinkled. She didn’t know what had happened to toss Nico into her life at the same time the universe was tossing Champ out, but she could feel there was something _more_ here. A more she knew she wanted, even though she wasn’t sure where it would lead.

Nico’s grin turned a little feral.

“Doesn’t hurt you walk around looking like _that_. How on Earth do you expect me to keep my hands off you?”

The appreciation was evident on his face and she rolled her eyes at the tone change, smirking up at him.

“Sweet but for a moment. Knew it couldn’t last.”

Nico surprised her when he lunged forward and tackled her onto his narrow bed, her squeak louder than she wanted and Nico laughed heartily, landing half on top of her. She pulled him down, his head resting between her breasts, eyelashes tickling the skin left bare by her tank top. They curled up like that, Waverly moving to run her hands through his hair.

“What did you want to be when you grew up?”

She felt Nico hum through her ribs.

“An otter warrior.”

“An...otter warrior?”

“Yeah. I read a lot when I was little, kids at school were awful and after a few fights, decided they weren’t worth the effort. So I read everything I could get my hands on, found thousands of worlds to inhabit where people were judged by their character and their worth, not what they looked like, or didn’t look like. Helped me to keep my head down as much as I could. My favorite was this series by a guy named Brian Jacques.”

“He wrote, I don’t know, a dozen when I first discovered them, wrote a bunch more before he died, but I loved them all. Was a complicated, generations long story that covered huge areas of land and types of groups and wars and all sorts of adventures. I was hooked. The characters were all animals, and my favorite were the otters. They were very devil-may-care, laugh-in-the-face-of-danger, incredibly protective and would fight to the death for the people they cared about, no matter the result.”

He paused, she could tell he was putting together his feelings on it and it made her smile that he really took the time to frame how he wanted her to understand himself.

“I wanted to be that good, to have people around me understand how I could support them. I knew I couldn’t actually be an otter, but I wanted to grow up and find that space. Where I could protect people who needed it, who wanted me, and have some adventure too.”

Waverly grinned above Nico, that answer didn’t surprise her at all. Her heart swelled though, to hear him speak on it, she could picture a defiant tiny Nico, standing up to his classmates and the world. Her smile faltered though, knowing that he had had to do so at all. As an Earp, she was far from unknowledgeable about being socially outcast and ostracized, but it still hurt her to think of what he had endured.

She bent her neck and kissed the top of his head, his hair soft under her lips.

“What about you, Waves?”

Waverly paused.

So much had happened when she was young, with Earp family woes, dead parents, runaway sisters…where would she even start with that story, now that they were deciding to see where this was going? The Earp family saga was complicated at the very least, and not her favorite topic to cover. It still hurt a lot to talk about that part of her past.

Plus with what she and Wynonna were doing now? They weren’t vigilantes or anything, but in a way they weren’t far off either. If Nico stuck around, and she knew she wanted him to stay, she’d have to be honest with him.

Best to start at the beginning, she supposed, even if some of those details were still pretty fuzzy; Clootie the only one left alive who knew the whole tale, even if it would be from her twisted point of view. Why things had gone the way they did, why the Earp sisters were still fighting to wright wrongs of years before.

It wasn’t something she was going to bring up now, though, in the middle of all this, if she was being honest with herself, _amazing_ sex. She was not going to be the one to ruin that mood.

Nico nuzzling at the swell of her breast with his nose broke her out of her thoughts.

“You still with me?”

Waverly brought one hand up and smoothed it across his shoulder blade. They could get to all of that later, she wanted to enjoy these moments with him.

“I am. A lot went on when I was a kid, I-I didn’t really get to think about it often. I do remember wanting to grow up to be really smart, though. I wanted to be able to figure out anything I encountered.”

She felt Nico place a kiss on her sternum.

“Glad that one worked out for you then.”

Waverly blushed and laughed quietly.

“It kinda did, yeah.”

They lapsed into silence, Nico’s weight comforting her. She listened to him breathe while she let her thoughts stray, her ears catching the creak of Shorty’s as it settled in the cooler night air, the bar just as alive as the rest of them.

Nico’s fingertips were drawing light patterns on the skin by her hip where her tank had ridden up and she sighed a small happy sigh, she hadn’t felt this wrapped up and safe in someone else in quite a while. She liked snuggling, craved it, really, if she was honest with herself; something her last romantic partner had only barely put up with when it didn’t lead to something for him, but she could tell Nico gravitated to touching her the same way she yearned to be.

Waverly hadn’t taken much time to process what Nico being in her life would mean until now, though she had a sense there was little he would see fit to do that would detract anything from it, from his first fumbling apology he gave the measure of himself- kind, honest, gentle.

She snorted internally as a slice of earlier in the evening flashed through her mind, Nico also incredibly capable of being far from gentle, she had reveled in how quickly there too he had proven himself, he was peeling back her layers, showing her ways he could help her feel pleasure that had her head spinning.

Their connection was undeniable, and both of them had admitted as much to the other, which normally would terrify her, giving any sort of trust to a stranger unthinkable in the life of an Earp, but Nico was different in every way she could think to measure him.

Waverly felt a wave of affection for the redhead, her hands resuming to wander through his hair, a hum of approval issuing from their owner. She let the tendrils of her thoughts unravel, soaking in her contentment.

She was pulled to the present a bit later when Nico lifted his head from her chest and looked her in the eyes. His were sparkling, the corners of his lips turned up in a hopeful smile.

“I’ve been thinking. Do you know how lucky I am?”

His eyes were large and earnest, and she could feel his breaths against her skin.

“Oh?”

“Mhm. That belt buckle you took off me earlier, was my Pop’s.” He shifted to lay next to her and she unconsciously lifted her head, his arm snaking underneath and cradling her to him. He kissed her forehead gently and continued.

“He won it on his tour in the Gulf War. Said it was the best hand of cards he ever played. He wore it the day he came home, the day he asked my mom to marry him, wore it the day I was born; he said all the best of his days happened when he was wearing it.”

“That’s incredibly sweet.”

“Yeah, he was great. After he died, I took to wearing it, a way to keep him near me. I always wondered if it would ever pass on his luck too. After Shae I wasn’t so sure, but now?” Nico met her eyes again. “I think it might be.”

Waverly kissed him _hard_ for that, and they didn’t stop kissing for quite some time.

—

“So what do you carry around with you?”

Waverly watched Nico look through his things, searching for something. She appreciated the long line of his bare back, the lithe strong legs he stood on; how his lanky body had molded so well to hers. She liked the way she felt in his arms, he was protective, that much was obvious, but he didn’t try to own her body with his touch, as others had.

Once she had made it clear she was giving them a shot, she could tell how much space he had given her, how much freedom with himself. She had felt the shift in his personality, like someone had thrown the shutters back on the sun and she could feel the warmth of him. It was almost humbling, being given that trust, even with only hints at what had happened before.

Nico pulled a small folded brown paper bag up out of the pile and turned back toward her, a grin on his face. He sat down next to her on the bed.

“Do you want the answer to that question, or do you want to know what’s in the bag?”

Waverly lifted an eyebrow. “How about both?”

Nico’s grin turned toothy.

“Fine. But this first. When we went down to Seattle and stopped by the dispensary, I got something for you too. I was hoping we’d get to it when we were sitting on the beach, but that went a wee bit differently than I’d planned.”

“So what did you get?” Waverly’s interest was piqued, presents were presents, and she liked them as much as anyone else.

Nico unfolded the bag and pulled out two things. A small tube and a pouch. He handed both to her with a smile. “For you, m’lady.”

The tube was a preroll, a sativa called Dirty Girl, she snorted at that and Nico chuckled. The pouch was gummy bears.

“The lady at the dispensary said the gummies were really popular, and I didn’t know what your preference was, so I got both.”

Waverly waggled the tube. “Got a light?”

Nico nodded approvingly and leaned over to rummage through his things, pulling back with a zippo in his hand. She took it from him, the metal cool against her skin. Opening the tube she pulled out the sizable joint and lit it, enjoying the satisfying sound the lighter made as it sparked. She watched Nico’s face as she bent her head to the flame, breathing in and catching the joint, the cherry starting to grow at the tip. His eyes were focused on her lips and she could almost imagine where his thoughts were headed.

It was a little intoxicating to know she had this kind of effect on him; his desirous attention wasn’t dopey, there was a hungry sort of cunning to it that was different and a tiny little animal part of her panicked in _just_ the right way when it was turned on her. Waverly smiled around the joint and winked, closing the zippo and tossing it back to him.

Waverly inhaled deeply and gestured for Nico to lean forward. She pulled him closer by his jaw and pressed their lips together, opening hers slightly, breathing into Nico’s mouth. He quickly started breathing in, taking the smoke back from her. She teased his lips with hers as she finished the breath, Nico quick to continue kissing her.

Nico pulled back, blowing a thin stream of smoke up toward the ceiling.

“God Waves, how do you make everything so goddamn sexy?” His eyes were slightly darkened and Waverly just shrugged, taking another pull of the joint.

“I think you may be biased, Haught.”

Nico’s grin was wolfish. “Damn right.”

He reached for the bag off the bed and pulled open the gummies, tilting it toward her.

“Want to get silly?”

Waverly quirked a smile and shrugged. “Why not.” She popped two gummies in her mouth and chewed, smoke from the joint curling in the air between them.

Nico fished into the bag, popping three in his own mouth before sealing the bag and dropping it to the bed. He chewed exaggeratedly, causing Waverly to giggle.

“So, traveling man. What’s in there?”

Nico grinned and plucked the joint from her fingers, inhaling deeply. He tipped his head back and she watched the shadows from the bare bulb in the ceiling play along the muscles in his neck as he exhaled.

“Most of the interesting stuff you already know about. My Pop’s buckle, his zippo, my meds, this guy,” he palmed himself casually and Waverly caught on the gesture, Nico noticing and squeezing himself again as she bit her lip. His voice came out throatier than before, “some clothes, a book or two. Have to travel pretty light.”

His eyes hadn’t left hers, and hers hadn’t left his hand. He took another drag of the joint, slowly running his hand loosely along his length, his lip curling up as her eyes followed and she unconsciously leaned closer.

“Mm, you need something, baby?”

Waverly’s breath hitched, the smoke starting to infiltrate her brain. The intensity of how she wanted him was still surprising and so so new. It had been Chrissy’s teasing that had pushed her, but from the moment she had smelled him that first day, her arms wrapping around him, that warm leather and his skin, she’d been a little distracted.

“It is a little tough to focus when you’re sitting there like that.”

Nico leaned back on one arm and let his legs relax, opening his body further to her. He continued to slowly palm along his cock, never taking his eyes from her, the joint dangling from his lips.

“Waves, you would keep me this hard no matter what. I’ve felt you under my skin since that first day and then when you kissed me- all I’ve wanted is more. You feel so _good_ under me.”

Waverly let out a slow breath, suddenly very aware of the steady throb of her clit. He looked like some sort of pin up, the lazy confidence in his movements, his red hair messily falling in his eyes, tattoo intricate across his chest, smoke curling in front of his eyes.

“Hell, Nico.”

He lifted himself off his arm and took the joint from his lips and offered it to her, his other hand still in his lap. The knowing easy smile he gave her sent heat shooting through her but she mimed an annoyed face, his chuckle at it making her smile coyly instead. She was pretty sure she knew how to shake him.

She leaned forward and put one hand on his bare thigh, bracing herself to take the joint from him with her mouth, her lips quirking when she noticed him twitch.

Waverly drew in the smoke, making a show of it, Nico’s movements stilling as he couldn’t help but be drawn in, the tiny tendril of smoke that escaped the corner of her lip pulling his attention. She smiled and dragged her fingers slowly up his thigh, blowing the smoke above his head. Her thumb slipped under the edge of his boxer briefs and rubbed the soft skin there.

“I do need something.”

Waverly slid into his lap, Nico’s arms coming around to cup her ass. Her sleep shorts were thin and she felt the heat of his flexing fingers, so close to her center. She could tell how wet she already was, the constant dip into their chemistry keeping her on edge all night, the soaked fabric sticking to her skin. Soon she’d be making a rather obvious spot on Nico’s underwear but she didn’t have it in her to care.

She allowed herself to feel their magnetic pull, her lips moving to nibble and lick at his throat, Nico tipping his chin, giving her better access. She thought, in those first moments, things would be different enough with Nico to give her pause, but it wasn’t to be; she found herself yearning for him in a way that made anything else superfluous.

Waverly had spent months knowing she was pulling away from Champ, her interest in him and his rodeo fame, and she’d wondered if it was just something inside her, or was it her wanting for a better option that hadn’t yet existed. But here she was, feeling alive again, blood rushing through her veins, and why not give in to it?

She leaned back and took in another drag of the joint, Nico’s eyes darkened, his bare chest rising and falling noticeably, desire for her obvious. He met her eyes and grinned, his hands sliding down her thighs and then back up, along the inside of her legs, stopping just shy of the edges of her sleep shorts.

Nico bit his lip and flicked his hair back, something she found he only did when he was distracted enough to not notice it had fallen out of place. She reached up and ran her hand through it, the red bright against her tanned skin. She tugged experimentally and Nico’s eyes flashed, his lips curving into a wicked smile. She tugged harder and he grunted.

Waverly slowly started to move her hips, one hand still pulling on Nico’s hair, his head tilting backwards and his eyes on her, the knowing glint just a little less in control.

“You like that, Nico?”

He shivered, his eyes slipping closed before he forced them back on her and her lips curved into their own sly grin.

“I think that’s a yes.”

Waverly held Nico’s eyes, her hips never stopping in their slow grind, her clit brushing against Nico’s shaft. She wasn’t immune to her own show and had to bite back a moan when his hips started to meet her, putting just that bit more pressure on her clit. She kept them both on edge for a few minutes, enjoying the growing hungry look in his eyes.

Nico’s fingers found the edge of her shorts and tugged.

“Need you, Waverly. Want you.”

Waverly felt the hot flash of power run through her, Nico’s roughened tone of desire for her evident. She pulled his hair harder and he bared his neck. Feeling bold, she licked a thick stripe up the side before biting into his earlobe. Nico cursed under his breath as his hips gave a jolt and Waverly murmured into his ear.

“How badly do you want to be inside me?”

Nico’s whole body thrummed at that and he groaned.

“So bad, Waves.”

Her own shorts were drenched and she saw no reason to torture either of them.

“Condoms. Where.”

Nico pointed toward his gear.

“Small blue tote.”

Waverly dropped the now dead joint on the closest surface and leaned with her free hand to grab the tote. She unzipped it and pulled out a condom, tossing the tote back on Nico’s clothes. She scooted back in his lap enough to pull Nico out of his underwear and they both groaned as she tugged a few times, Nico hissing as his hips pushed up to meet her hand.

She ripped the package open and unrolled the latex down Nico’s cock, both of them glued to the sight. Nico’s hand reached up under her shorts and he immediately moaned.

“Oh God, baby you’re so wet.”

The redhead slid his fingers along her folds, dipping into her slightly and she sighed, tilting her hips toward him. His fingers were gentle, reverent, but she could feel the drive onward pressing on both of them. She groaned as his fingers delved deeper, curling and searching for every spot he was learning made her feel good.

“You’re more than ready for me.”

Waverly moaned at that, Nico withdrawing his fingers.

Waverly rested her forehead against Nico’s before she kissed him, his wet fingers tracing patterns on her thigh. She rocked forward against Nico’s cock and he groaned into her mouth, his hands grabbing her hips and pulling her tighter against him.

Waverly lifted herself up and took hold of his shaft, tugging the leg of her shorts aside she sunk down, taking just the head of Nico’s cock inside her before she stilled, both of them vibrating with the need between them.

Their eyes met, Nico’s full of open desire, and Waverly began to move again, neither of them able to look away.

She slid down his cock, slowly, each inch stretching and filling her as she went. He wasn’t huge, but his cock matched his long lanky body, decently thick; feeling the fullness she was starting to covet, she bottomed out in his lap, Nico’s eyes struggling to hold hers.

“Nico, you feel _so good_ inside me.” She caught the flash of awe across his face and he stifled a whimper, his hands tightening on her hips.

Waverly let go his hair, cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, her hips starting a gentle rock that had Nico moaning into her mouth. His hands slid up her back and pulled her closer, changing the angle of his cock just slightly and she gasped, his hips following the motion and meeting her, their bodies starting to move together.

Nico pulled away from the kiss panting. “Wrap your legs around me.”

Waverly did as asked, his cock deep inside her as he slid his hands back down under her ass, turning to plant both of his feet on the floor. With a modest grunt he stood up, Waverly biting her lip and groaning as he lifted her into the air, her pussy clenching as her weight caused her to take his cock just a little bit deeper.

“I’ve always wanted to try this.” Nico grunted again, using his arms and hips to bounce her body off of his, burying his cock in her to the hilt on the return, the cry she let loose at the sensation unexpected, her arms scrabbling to claw into his shoulders.

She’d never felt so, her body suspended in the air in his arms, her ankles locked behind his back, at the mercy of his movements.

_He was fucking her, standing. Holy shit. Real people did this?_

She couldn’t help the small panting moans that the thrust of his cock drove out of her, her pussy fluttering and on fire around him, his rhythm starting to increase as he got used to their balance, the smack of their hips growing in volume.

“Shit baby, fuck you look so good.” Nico’s need filled eyes were focused on her, watching the rise and fall of her breasts under her tank as he thrust harder into her, her arousal sliding along his cock, the friction starting a deep pull in her belly and she knew there was only so much more she could handle before she exploded violently in his arms. Being fucked like this was intense, every part of her body fighting to give into the overwhelming pull.

Nico’s back curved as he bent further into his thrusts, his grunts coming from deeper within his chest, the animal sounding noise unlocking something within her and she started to use her own thigh muscles to help his movements, a choked noise coming from the redhead.

“Oh Waverly, fuck, Waves baby, I’m not going to be able to hang on too much longer, oh God you feel too good.” He took a few steps forward and she found her back pressed against the wall, Nico’s forehead coming to rest against it next to her head. He kissed and nibbled on her neck.

“Can you take more?”

Waverly readjusted her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head forward, biting hard into the ridge of his shoulder and grunting her agreement. She felt Nico breathe in deeply and brace them against the wall, taking a wider stance before he began to move again, pounding into her in long deliberate strokes that had her bones shaking and rough cries falling from her lips.

“God. Nico. So. Good.” Each thrust came with a panted word, the skin under her hands growing slick with the sweat of his efforts.

Waverly’s thighs were starting to burn, her focus pulled to the space between her hips, her orgasm swiftly approaching as Nico’s cock drove into her, each stroke brushing her walls deliciously, any noise she made now guttural. She could tell Nico was close too, his thrusts a little wilder, his hips losing their natural rhythm.

She felt the tremble in Nico’s legs, the same that ran through her own, and she flexed her abs, knowing the could shove them both over this edge if she just went for it. She used the last of her energy to meet each of his thrusts with force, the beginnings of her orgasm curling up along her spine.

“Let go Nico, I got you, come with me.”

Waverly’s voice came out breathy and rough, but Nico grunted and thrust into her harder, his mouth nestling into the crook of her neck. His hips jogged, brushing her front wall and it was too much, the cascade crashed through her and she cried out and clung to Nico as she felt him unraveling too, his curses and groans muffled against her shoulder.

Silence fell between them as they slowly came back to themselves, Waverly running her hands gently up and down Nico’s back as he placed kisses against her shoulder and along her neck. She felt him sigh, their chests flush. His weight pressed her into the wall but it was more comforting than not, she felt secure and sated.

Nico raised his head and placed a gentle kiss on the shell of her ear, his lips tickling her sensitive skin as he spoke.

“God, Waves, is it _always_ going to be like this?”

Her stomach fluttered and she kissed his temple, a tiny fire alighting in her heart for the possibility of that word.

—

Waverly stumbled on the stairs, her edible high and lingering euphoria clouding her mind delightfully, she giggled and caught herself, Nico’s arms wrapping around her.

“Gummies?”

She nodded and hugged the arms around her, so comfortable in her skin and the moment. She was sore and hungry, one for delicious reasons and the other soon to be dealt with.

Nico walked behind the bar and filled them up both glasses of water, sliding hers down the wood with minimal spillage and she gave him a look of approval as she took a stool.

“Not bad, newbie.”

Nico was quick to smile, one side of his lips curving up.

“I’m always good with hard wood.”

Waverly snorted and laughed loudly, shaking her head at him.

“That was awful.”

Nico grinned. “I know.”

He fished into the garnish dispenser and plucked a cherry from it, tossing it in his mouth and chewing while throwing her a roguish wink.

Waverly’s eyes crinkled and she smiled.

“Pass me one. I wanna try.”

Nico brought the garnish dispenser over to her, flipping the top back open. Waverly selected a cherry with a decently long stem.

“So what, you just put it in your mouth and tie it up?”

Nico chuckled. “Pretty much, fold the ends around each other, then use your teeth to tighten it as you pull it back out of your mouth.”

“Alright. I can do that.”

Waverly stuck the stem in her mouth and attempted to bend the ends, her face contorting as she finagled her tongue around the object. It was trickier then she thought, teaching herself to hold one part and manipulate the other with her tongue. Nico was choking back his laughter, a grin across his face as he took the half smoked joint from earlier down from behind his ear and went to light it with his zippo, pulled from the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Waverly rolled her eyes at his choice of pocket and he winked at her as he lit the end, drawing in a deep lungful.

She had managed to tie it into an ugly looking knot and pulled it out of her mouth triumphantly, Nico clapping, the joint between his lips. He took it out and passed it to her.

“See? Looks more impressive than the mechanics. Doesn’t stop it from working on pretty girls though.” His grin was proud and affectionate and Waverly couldn’t help but mirror it, taking the joint from him.

“Scoundrel.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and took a hit of the joint, the citrusy smoke mixing with the lingering taste of the sweet cherry in her mouth.

“So what do you want to eat- and no, not me.”

Nico’s wolfish grin dimmed only a little before it burned brighter.

“Don’t worry baby, you’re my dessert.”

Waverly tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave him a jokingly smouldering look.

“Well then we’d better get you fed.”

Nico snickered, gesturing toward the kitchen. She nodded and moved her way back down the long oak, taking a last few drags of the dwindling joint before she dropped the finished nub in the trash.

He met her at the end of the bar by the kitchen door and pushed it open for them. Nico stepped toward the fridge but she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, halting their movement. His arms closed around her, one coming up to cradle her head against his chest and he kissed her forehead.

“What’s up, Waves?”

“Can we just hang onto this moment?”

She felt Nico’s arms tighten around her.

“Sure baby, as long as you need.”

They stood there holding each other for several minutes, Waverly listening to Nico’s strong heartbeat under his ribs, his skin warm against her cheek. He was solid, and real, and she wanted him in her life, wanted this newfound feeling to grow.

—

Nico demanded he do the dishes and she didn’t have the heart to tell him he could have just put them in the bar’s industrial dishwasher, so instead she sprawled on the couch and watched the muscles of his back and shoulders as he cleaned them, and the cute little way his butt shook when he scrubbed hard on the pans. It wasn’t a hardship.

Waverly stretched and checked the wall clock, it wasn’t too far from the sunrise, and it gave her an idea.

“Nico? I’ll be right back.”

“Ok Waves. I’m almost done here.” He held up a soapy glass and smiled over his shoulder.

Waverly pushed her way back into the bar and padded up the stairs in her bare feet, making a beeline for her room. She found yoga pants and hopped into them; grabbing a hoodie for Nico and a blanket off her bed, she ran back downstairs.

She found Nico sitting on the couch, flicking his zippo open and closed.

“C’mon, this is for you, follow me.” She tossed the hoodie at him and he pulled it on, one eyebrow raised.

“What are we up to?”

“You’ll see!”

Waverly led him out through the swinging screen door, taking his hand and pulling him along the side of the bar.

“It’s a lot better to do this where Wynonna and I grew up, but we haven’t lived there in a long time. I missed doing this so much though that I begged Doc to put this up. He swore me to secrecy and somehow Wynonna still hasn’t found it.”

They were around the back of the garage now, and she put her hand on a thin metal ladder bolted into the wall.

“Follow me. Hope you’re good on heights.” She threw the blanket over her shoulder and scampered up the ladder, muscle memory aiding in her speed. She’d climbed this ladder in the pitch black of night so many times after they’d left the Homestead, she didn’t have to think about it.

She felt the ladder flex as Nico took to it under her, a low whistle issuing from his lips.

“Baby, if you did this just so I could stare at your ass, it’s a lot of effort, but not unappreciated.”

Waverly snorted and paused in her climb, shaking her ass just a little.

“Gonna have to catch it if you want it.” She heard Nico growl and laughed, climbing up just a little bit faster.

Waverly pulled herself through the gap in the lip of the roof and stood on the flat surface, looking over to where she’d built her little roof oasis. She heard Nico’s feet hit the gravel and she turned around.

“Wow, you get a pretty amazing view from up here.” Nico wandered over to the opposite side of the building, looking out over the edge and turning around to catch the whole thing, evergreen trees stretching out past the town, the mountains far in the distance.

 

“I come up here when I really can’t be anywhere else, or when I need time to myself and I don’t want anyone else to know where I am. I- I, actually, you’re the only person besides Doc who knows this exists now, and the very first to see it.”

Nico’s smile was beautiful as he crunched back over the gravel toward her, holding out his hands to her as he got closer.

“Really Waves? That means a lot. It’s beautiful up here.”

She took his hands and pulled him over to the lounge chair, set facing the eastern horizon, just the faintest bit of light touching the edge of the sky. She laid the extra large blanket across it before she sat down and moved back, miming for Nico to sit between her legs. He grinned and did as ordered, scooching down and laying back so his head rested on her chest. She flung the edges of the blanket around them and they were instantly cocooned, the warmth of their bodies quickly heating up their cozy nest.

They sat in silence, listening to the slow sleepy chirps of the sparrows nesting in the eaves of the shop, the ravens waking up their fellows, the distant thin sounds of the early commuters on the highway.

Waverly realized how comfortable she felt, Nico’s body curled up with hers, her arms wrapped around him and resting on his chest under the blanket.

“Why did you choose here?” She hadn’t expected to break their quiet moment, but the question had found her lips unbidden. She felt Nico shift.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, before Champ hit Talulah-“

“One of these days Waves, you’re gonna have to say that without sounding like she’s dead. I’m _glad_ that happened. Yeah, it fucking sucked in the moment but it brought me to you. And if that’s what it took to have that happen, I’m ok with it.” He gently poked her with an elbow.

“I know, I just feel shitty about it. If we hadn’t been fighting, then he wouldn’t have been distracted. But you’re right, if he hadn’t, you probably would have just flirted with me, had something to eat and been on your way.”

Nico shook his head.

“Waves, I don’t know about that. I might not have had something suddenly forcing me to, but if I had walked in that bar and seen you behind the oak at the taps, I still would have found some reason I needed to stay a little longer, even if it was just to come back for lunch. You drew me in quick, Waverly Earp, you’re pretty hard to resist.”

She hugged him to her. “Charmer. Really though, why ride through here?”

“I was riding because I didn’t have a home anymore. Shae burned that to the ground with how she treated me. I was lost out there on the road. It took all that time for me to find myself again, and it took a lot of being uncomfortable and doing shit I probably shouldn’t have, but I did it.”

“And I’ve always wanted to see the Pacific Northwest. It looked perpetually green, plus I’d never seen mountains like these. The morning Champ crashed into Talulah, I’d woken up somewhere way east of here, place called West Fork. The day before, I spent the night in Seattle. I wanted to see everything, but sure found this part of the state to be more to my style. I was thinking about looking around to find a place I’d want to stay for a bit, was just getting gas and some food when I met Wynonna outside of Shorty’s.”

She squeezed him a little with her legs.

“So what you’re saying is, it was just… _good luck_?”

She heard Nico grin around the words.

“Yeah, I guess it was.”

He raised a hand and put it over her clasped ones across his chest as he snuggled further into the blanket and her. Waverly smiled and kissed the top of his head.

The sky ahead of them had begun to lighten, the deep blue slowly giving way to lighter and lighter blues before a curl of purple and pink appeared, the stars slowly fading away from their vision.

Nico sighed happily and her heart fluttered, she felt at peace with him and she let herself sink into the moment.

She had a gentle soul in her arms who had already shown her things she hadn’t known; she was in her favorite place, hidden away, and she was watching the most beautiful sunrise. It was a pretty good memory-to-be.

Nico had brought something new to her life, something good and she wanted to hold tight to all of it as much as she wanted to fling it out to the cosmos.

Waverly peeked at Nico, to see if he was enjoying the sunrise and found him fast asleep with the softest of smiles on his face. She grinned to herself and settled in to watch the rest of the sunrise, the blankets toasty around her and the birds as her company.

She’d let her ginger sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all!!
> 
> A small note- a few of the reasons I’ve been away from ao3 is because...I’ll be going to EhCon!  
> Getting a rushed passport and a plane ticket and dealing with work and all of that took a bit, but!
> 
> I’m going and hopefully I will see some of you there!!
> 
> Find me on the twitters @drdpiratebrown XD


End file.
